Super Show 2: HardcoreMania
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The second edition of Super Show
1. Chapter 1

We're in the ECW arena decorated with hardcore stuff and the fans around chanting: "ECW!"

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Super Show 2: HardcoreMania! I'm Bobby Senior with Joey Mickey ready to comment the second edition of UCW's Super Show which will have for purpose to showcase our new hardcore divison."

 **(Boulevard Of Broken Dreams)**

"The following contest is an Hardcore Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the streets, THE HOMELESS DUDE!"

For those of you wondering, he is a medium-sized guy pretty dirty wearing a black dirty shirt with jeans and a black headband over his upper head. He was dragging a grocery basket filled with weapons with him.

 **(Every Breath You Take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the Hardcore Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked into the ring without his title belt and threw his jacket away before looking at the Homeless Dude.

As the bell rang, TJ immediately assaulted Dude and irish whipped him into a corner and charged at him to receive a boot counter to the head. Dude then grabbed him and applied a Snake Eyes in the corner before running in the ropes and receiving a dropkick from TJ.

As he retreated outside, TJ jumped on him with a Plancha and gave him a few chops before grabbing a beer goblet and dropping it out on top of his head. He then lifted him to make him fall his balls on the security barricade before climbing it and smashing him with a Forearm Smash.

They then started fighting through the crowd until Dude kicked TJ's guts and smashed a fan's sign behind his head and threw him down the stairs. He then dragged him back in the ring and grabbed trash can from his basket.

As he walked on the apron, TJ dropkicked him through his trash can and then used a table from under the ring to jump on him with a corner Jump Clothesline. He was going for a Blue Thunder Bomb which Dude countered with a Dreamer DDT that caused TJ to flip.

He then tried to grab him, but TJ hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head to stun him before hitting his head with the trash can. Dude tried to hit him, but he ducked and hit a Backflip Kick.

TJ was then about to apply his Skill Clash on the half-dressed table, but Mike Kowalski suddenly jumped from the crowd to hit him in the back with a steel chair that he dropped before getting out again. Dude took the opportunity to apply a Piledriver through the half-dressed table and go for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

They were shocked that he kicked out and Mike got on the apron to cheer Dude on.

He was going for another Dreamer DDT, but Tj pushed him against Mike to knock him off the apron and caught Dude with a German Suplex on the steel chair brought by Kowalski. TJ then applied his Skill Clash on it and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, the Hardcore Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He happily left the ring as Mike went in to check on the Homeless Dude.

"Even if he didn't won, this HCW rookie putted on a great show." Bobby said as Joey nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Promo: we see Officier Aidan from HCW holding a military necklace in his head and watching himself in a mirror. "During all that time, I tried to forgot the military past held by my family and to follow my life as a cop. Now, I truly regret that choice to be nothing than a mere cop and I'm gonna do everything to live up to my family's name! That's what Sergent Aidan will do!"

* * *

The arena was filled with military stuff (fake, not real).

 **(Centuries** **)**

"The following contest is a Military War Zone Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, "The Man Of a Thousand Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He arrived under a positive reaction from the crowd. Suddenly, Sergent Aidan attacked him from behind while he was half-way on the entrance ramp.

He gave him blows and kicks and eventually threw him into the crowd. They fought over to a fake defence turret with sandbags before it and Aidant took it before smashing Brooklyn's head with it.

He then kicked him down against the sandbags before throwing him against the arena's wall. Soon, they arrived at the commentary table on which Aidan threw Brooklyn.

He then grabbed a steel chair which he threw hard against Brooklyn's head, busting him open and making blood flow. As Aidan was about to grab him, Brooklyn suddenly grabbed his genital parts, causing him to groan in pain.

He smashed Aidan down and was about to hit him with a Running Knee Strike, but Aidan suddenly jumped and stroke his face with a High Knee. He then jumped on Brooklyn from the commentary table with a 450 Seated Senton.

He was then about to throw Brooklyn into a pile of boxes, only for him to reverse and be thrown instead. Brooklyn then brought him on the apron and applied a German Suplex to him right there.

He then tried to apply a Butterfly Powerbomb on a table, but Aidan smashed him in the groin and rolled some military sheets (I don't know how it's called) around him before taking momentum and hitting him with a Running Dropkick.

He then set a ladder between the ring and the security barricade and was about to dropkick Brooklyn through it, only for him to dodge. He brought Aidan back in the ring and applied three Butterfly Powerbombs before smashing him with the ladder.

He screamed: "I'm either going to make you tap or snap!" in Aidan's face before dragging two big weapons boxes into the ring. He was about to powerbomb Aidan on them, but he managed to land on his feet and ran back at him, only for Brooklyn to catch him with a Spinebuster on the boxes.

As Aidan was still resting on the boxes, Brooklyn climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped, but Aidan moved, letting him crash on the boxes. He then climbed himself the top turnbuckle, only for Brooklyn to make him fall on his balls.

He then applied a Superplex from the top turnbuckle on the boxes, causing the crowd to chant: "Holy shit!"

Both men took sometime to get back up before Aidan rolled outside on the ladder between the apron and the security barricade. Brooklyn tried to catch him from inside the ring, only for Aidant to lift him on his shoulders and apply a Death Valley Driver which broke the ladder in two.

He then brought Brooklyn back in the ring and jumped on his face with a Diving Double Foot Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to lift Brooklyn for a Deadweight German Suplex, but he managed to break free and kicked him between the legs. He charged into him with a Spear and followed with a Running Knee Strike to the side of his head.

He then lifted him in a Powerbomb position and threw him outside the ring through two tables. He soon brought him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn got on a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Aidan who dodged him and managed to apply his Deadweight German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT"

Aidan set the ladder with one table on each side before Brooklyn surprised him with a Big Boot and smashed his head multiple times. He then climbed the ladder as Aidan followed on the opposite side.

Brooklyn wanted to punch Aidan who grabbed his hand and bit his fingers off. Suddenly, Classic France ran into the ring and climbed the ladder to smash Aidan in the back.

However, Aidan kicked him back between the legs, causing him to fall backward through the table below them. Brooklyn took the occasion to give a blow to Aidan's head.

Then, as he seemed out, Aidan suddenly smashed Brooklyn's balls between the ladder's steps before getting on top and jumping on Brooklyn's chest with a Diving Double Foot Stomp which made him crash through the table below and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SERGEANT AIDAN!"

The crowd cheered as the HCW rookie lifted his military necklace in the air.

"Wow! I prefer the sergeant version more than the officier." Joey said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is a I Quit Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, CHARLES "BULLSEYE" ALSTON!"

He have a brown bear and long hair, wears a black shirt on which there was the Texas flag and red boots. He was holding an ice box filled with beer bottles which he putted down beside the ring.

 **(Like a man-Delta)**

"And his opponent, from the Battlefield, SOLDIER SPIKE!"

He is slightly muscled with military pants, black boots, tattoos on his body, black fingerless gloves, and a military bandana on top of his head. He also have a black beard.

Charles got out of the ring and engaged a brawl with him which ended with Spike throwing him against the steel steps. He then moved them and waited for Charles to get back up before running and using the steps to hit a Jump Clothesline.

Spike then putted many weapons into the ring before bringing Charles in. He tried to attack Spike while he was on the apron, only for him to block and smash his head.

However, Charles then hit a kick to the side of his head before lifting him on his shoulders to apply a Spike Stunner with Spike's legs on the top rope. He then putted Spike between the ropes and applied a Slingshot.

Charles then gave a few blows to Spike before running in the ropes and being surprised by a High Knee from him. Spike then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Charles with a Diving Headbutt.

Spike then tried to apply his Big Shot (Military Press transitioned into a Death Valley Driver), but Charles landed on his feet and applied his Eye Of The Storm (like James Storm).

As Spike rested his head between the ropes, Charles got outside and hit him with a Running Big Boot. He then positioned the steel steps used earlier and applied a Spike DDT to him on them.

He ordered the ref to ask him to give up and Spike answered: "No!"

Charles then searched under the ring and found a cowboy rope before dragging Spike back into the ring and trapping him in the ropes before proceeding to smash his back multiple times with the rope.

The ref asked him once more and he said: "It doesn't even hurt!"

He smashed him even more and the ref asked. He said: "I've f***ed your mother!"

Charles got even madder and smashed even more before finally letting him go. By now, Spike's back was very red.

Charles got outside the ring and picked up a beer bottle from his ice box before getting in the ring and smashing it over Spike's head, busting him open. As Spike was stunned, Charles hit him with a Superkick before the ref asked him again.

"N-No..." Spike managed to get out while his head was covered in blood.

Charles was getting impatient and went for another Superkick, but Spike caught him on his shoulders and applied a Big Shot into the glass pieces of the beer bottle. He applied his Big Shot two more times.

The ref then asked him and he answered: "No!"

He then setted up two steel chairs amnd putted a steel security barricade onto them. He then putted Charles on a top turnbuckle and applied a Superplex to him straight on the barricade, squashing the steel chairs in the process.

Spike then grabbed a sharp glass piece and proceeded to stab it into Charles' forehead, causing him to scream in pain: "I QUIT! I QUIT!"

"Here's your winner, SOLDIER SPIKE!"

The ref rose his arm in which he was holding the blood-covered-glass.

"Damn! That was a violent I Quit Match!" Joey said.

"Aren't they always?" Bobby asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Monster-Skillet)**

"The following contest is a Monster's Ball Match with Iris Black as a Special Guest Referee! Introducing first, from the Deep Abyss, GENOCIDE!"

The HCW rookie looks like Abyss, but with Mankind's mask.

As he made his entrance with hard red lights, he was suddenly attacked from behind by Cactus Jessica with her barbwired baseball bat.

As Genocide was slowly crawling toward the entrance, Jessica smashed his back with her bat once more before getting him back up and giving blows to his head.

She then applied a Swinging Neckbreaker on the entrance floor before seeing one of the titanron's pillar and started climbing it up. Genocide got back up and started climbing after her.

Jessica kicked and smashed Genocide until he fallen down through the wooden floor. She then payed hommage to her father by grabbing her barbwired baseball bat and jumped on Genocide with a Cactus Elbow using her weapon.

Iris Black, wearing her referee top, got in and helped Jessica back up (she's on her side as they want to proove that women can be hardcore too).

Despite all, Genocide managed to get back up and, as Jessica charged at him, he hit her with a clothesline. He then fought her around the ring before tossing her inside.

Genocide took a barbwired wood table which he setted between the apron and the security barricade before getting in the ring. Jessica was about to smash him with a trash can, but he punched her in the face first.

Genocide then took the trash can and smashed her head twice with it before grabbing another barbwired wood table from outside which he putted down.

Jessica took the occassion to attack him with blows before applying a Underhook DDT on the barbwired table. She then grabbed her bat and pressed it against his exposed forehead, causing him to scream in pain.

As he was on his knees, Jessica smashed her bat against his arm, causing it to bleed, and positioned the barwired table into a corner.

She tried to irish whip him into it, but he reversed it, sending her to crash instead and tried to charge into her, but she moved and he crashed into the barbwire instead.

Then, with the help of Iris, they pushed him back onto the other barbwired table, trapping him in a sandwich between the two. She removed the top one and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jessica went outside to take a small bag which she brought in the ring and opened it up to reveal thumbtacks which she dropped off all over the floor.

As she turned around, Genocide grabbed her by the throat and was going for a Chokeslam on the thumbtacks, but Iris told her to stop. He let Jessica go before catching Iris from behind with a Shock Treatment as she looked on her friend.

As Genocide was about to grab Jessica, this last suddenly pulled out a teaser from her jacket and slammed it into her opponent's stomach, causing a big shock and making him fall.

She went for the pin and a referee from the outside had to come to count it.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Jessica pulled out Mrs. Socko (parody of Mr. Socko) from her jacket and waited for Genocide to get back up to go at him, but he managed to make her fall head first into the barbwired wood table.

He then went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Before he could tap another time, Iris Black dragged the ref outside the ring and threw him against the security barricade.

Suddenly, Sexy Girl arrived. She have blond hair and is dressed kinda like Liv Morgan (Brooklyn top, black hat, joggings). She got on the turnbuckles to grab Genocide's hair from the outside.

However, he turned around, grabbed her by the throat and Chokeslammed her through the barbwired table that he putted between the apron and the barricade earlier.

Iris Black started giving him blows out of rage and ran in the ropes to get caught by Genocide with a Slaughtering Slam (Spinning Side Slam) into the thumbtacks.

He then grabbed Jessica by the throat and hit a Chokeslam over the barbwired table before getting on top of her and grabbing the uncounscious Iris' hand to make the count.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, GENOCIDE!"

The crowd cheered for the HCW rookie.

"Huh, does it count? I mean, Iris wasn't counscious." Bobby said.

"There's nothing in the rulebook saying that the ref needs to be." Joey said.

"Decidedly, those HCW rookies are full of talents."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Circus For a Psycho-Skillet)**

"The following contest is an Hardcore Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Psycho Circus, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

He wears a white mask with creepy clown makeup, red hair around the back of his head, rainbow coloured pants, and a black shirt on which there was the drawing of a clown face.

He got cheered as he got into the ring.

 **(Land of Five Rivers)**

"And his opponent, from Mumbai, India, TIGER PACKER!"

He arrived under a mix reaction as he got into the ring and glared at Hardcore Clown.

As soon as the bell rang, Tiger charged at Clown who caught him with a Back Body Drop before tossing him over the top rope and outside the ring. Hardcore Clown then charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then got back in the ring and went for another Suicide Dive, but Tiger hit his head with a steel chair while he was between the ropes. He got back in the ring and gave him many blows before reaping a part of his mask to reveal a small part of his face.

He then waited for him to get back up before giving another chair shot to his head which caused him to fall and roll outside the ring. Tiger followed him and pushed him against the steel pose before bringing him back in the ring for a clothesline.

As Hardcore Clown tried to get up with the ropes, Tiger clotheslined the back of his leg before grabbing a cowboy's rope (the same Charles Alston used previously) from under the ring and slamming it over his opponent's leg.

Tiger then waited for him to get back up before hitting a Superkick to his head and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He ran into the ropes and got caught by a Scoop Powerslam from Hardcore Clown. As Tiger retreated outside, Hardcore Clown charged into him with a Suicide Dive so hard that it caused him to crash into the security barricade.

He then lifted him and dropped him balls first on the security barricade before grabbing a steel chair and smashing his head with it. As Tiger fallen into the crowd, Hardcore Clown took momentum before charging into him with a Jump Cannonball.

He then dragged Tiger back in the ring and smashed the steel chair over his head once more, causing him to start bleeding. He tried another shot, but Tiger ducked and caught him with a Backstabber.

He then took the steel chair and smashed Hardcore Clown's back before setting up a table and putting him onto a top corner. He climbed up and started giving blows to his head before he caught him by surprise with a Powerbomb through the table.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Tiger with a Diving Crossbody with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He charged at Tiger who kicked him in the guts and applied a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger tossed Hardcore Clown outside the ring and jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo. As he dragged him back in the ring, Hardcore Clown smashed him between the legs and applied a Over-the-shoulder Belly-to-back Piledriver.

He then dressed a wooden table in a corner and tried to Spear Tiger through it, but this last one caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex to send him crash through it. He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Hardcore Clown caught him with a Codebreaker from there.

He took his place on the top turnbuckle, only for Tiger to get up quickly and catch him with a Superplex. He tried to apply another Powerbomb, but Hardcore Clown landed on his feet and caught him with a Canadian Destroyer.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and Tiger tried to stop him, but he managed to smash his head and applied a Canadian Destroyer from the top turnbuckle through the remaining of the table.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, HARDCORE CLOWN!"

"Damn! Did you see that ending? It's gonna leave a mark on Tiger Packer for sure!" Joey said.

"If the ECW fans wanted hardcore tonight, we can say they got served." Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Click Click Boom-Saliva)**

"The following contest is a No DQ Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Pierre, South Dakota, he is representing the Weaponry in FZW, "The Soldier" TIGER EYE!"

The 7'5 386 pounder ran down the ramp while shadow boxing, ran up the stairs and jumped over the top rope, waiting for his opponent.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is currently 44-0 undefeated, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd popped for him as he arrived on stage with a serious look. He walked into the ring and glared at Tiger Eye.

As soon as the ref called for the bell, Tank gave blow to Tiger until he got in a corner and even there, he kept punching him. Once Tank stopped, Tiger was sitting down in the corner.

However, he quickly got back up and smashed Tank in the stomach before pushing him in a corner and slapping his chest so hard that it reasonated through the arena. He did it once more in the opposite corner.

He then ran in the opposite corner, but Tank followed and Speared him in the stomach into the corner. However, Tiger headbutted him to make him fall backward and followed with a Walking Side Slam.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and Tank ducked him before hitting a Jump Clothesline and then hitting many Jump Clotheslines to Tiger in the corner.

He then charged for a Spear which Tiger dodged before hitting a Springboard Dropkick despite his huge size followed by a Military Press transitioned into a Spinebuster.

He tried to irish whipe Tank in the ropes, but he reversed it and applied a Hip Toss on his knee. As Tiger retreated outside, Tank jumped outside on him with a Top Con Hilo.

Tiger then hit him in the stomach with a steel chair before hitting his back and applying a Powerbomb against the steel pose. He then got him on the apron to try for a DDT, but Tank reversed it into a apron Back Body Drop.

He set two wood tables before draggin Tiger back in the ring and tried to suplex him outside on the tables, only for Tiger to lift him for 10 seconds before hitting the suplex.

He then applied a Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He ran in the ropes and Tank caught him with a Discuss Lariat and followed with a Jackhammer and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As both men slowly got back up, they started exchanging blows slowly at first then faster until Tiger gave a series of violent headbutts to Tank's head who then replied with a Superkick to his head.

Tiger got stunned but still hit a Roundhouse Kick to the side of Tank's head, causing him to retreat in a corner. He then charged at him, but Tank lifted him on the top turnbuckle and hit a dropkick to make him fall outside.

As Tiger got back in the ring, Tank caught him with an Argentine Neckbreaker followed by a Pumphandle Gourdbuster and a Lionsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He waited for Tiger to get back up before going for a Spear which got countered with a Spinning Side Slam. He then ran into the ropes and hit Tank's head with a running headbutt.

Tank suddenly lifted him for a F10, but Tiger landed on his feet and caught him with a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Tank rested in a corner, Tiger charged at him, but he dodged and caught Tiger with a Spear followed by a F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank was shocked as Tiger kicked out at the very last moment.

He tried another F10, but Tiger broke free and Chokeslammed him over the top rope through the outside tables. He then brought him back in the ring and applied his Superbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"Holy shit! I though the streak was over for a second!" Bobby said.

Tiger was getting really mad and lifted Tank on his shoulder for his Cyclone (Fireman's Carry Facebuster), but Tank broke free and managed to apply another F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered as the titantron turned 45-0.

"Cool! The streak keeps living on!" Joey said.

"Tiger putted on a big show, but that wasn't enough to kill the streal maybe next time." Bobby said.

"That was Super Show 2: HardcoreMania! We hope you enjoyed it."

 **Did you enjoyed it? I sure hope so. Now, that was the third edition of the Super Show and I have three more episodes in mind: Triple Tag Tournament, a show in Mexico, and Land Of The Skeletons which was a PPV idea suggested by my friend Nightfly123.**


End file.
